1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit, a process for transmitting and/or receiving, and use of a memory in a radio network.
2. Description of the Background Art
An example of a radio network device is shown schematically in FIG. 5. A transceiver TRX enables the transmission and receiving of data, which are stored temporarily in a buffer BUF. A microcontroller μC downloads the received data from the buffer BUF and copies or moves them into the memory RAM. The received data are then decrypted by means of AES decryption software. In the case of transmission, the data stored in the memory RAM are first encrypted by AES software of the microcontroller μC and the encrypted data are then loaded from the memory RAM into the buffer BUF. The transmission occurs again with the use of the transceiver TRX.